Prusia Knows
by Warriorlass
Summary: Okay so I've been taking a break w/ fanfics. But SinfulDeviant and I were roleplaying, and since she was occupied, she asked for some PruCan fanservice, and I complied. So here it is. Better thank her, lol.


Canada sat in the World Meeting Room, alone, again. He had been forgotten like most times. Kumijiro didn't want to come with him this time, plus he had asked who he was again, which only made Canada feel even more hurt. He stared out the window, and then back down at his legs, he leaned his head on his arms. The soft fabric that covered his eyes, as his tears drenched them. He shook slightly, he was so alone. Always forgotten. Always in the dark. He was transparent, not black, white or even grey. He hated this. He hated the pain. As he brooded on these wretched thoughts, he shook harder, breath not coming easy for him as his sobs increased in frequency and loudness.

Prussia heard the sobs and with a serious and a bit of concern in his face he approaced the room, he saw the poor kid crying. He hopped on the table, "Hey, you, look at the awesome one!" Prussia stated trying to get his attention. The soft-spoken boy looked up and saw Prussia, "What do you want?" He softly snapped. "For you to look at me, vhat's the matter?" "Do you even know who i am?" Canada asked, knowing Prussia was going to say 'America'. "Jah, you're that silent younger brother of that moron America. Uhmm...Canada right?" He said snapping his fingers with a grin when he remembered the name. "You...You know who I am?" "Hell jah, the awesome one alvays knows the names of everyone. That vay I know who the cool people are, and vho the lame vones are." "W-Wait, so what am I?" Canasa asked curiously.

"Vone of the cool guys of course, you haven't done anything against me, so you're cool. Awesome logic right? You look a little down, come on let's get a beer, my treat." Canada nodded and Prussia took his wrist, and led the younger nation to the closest bar. Canada drank more than his fill, drowning out his pains. Prussia laughed lightly and then when Canada was extremely drunk, he began telling Prussia his sob story, and why he was crying just hours ago. When the story was finished Prussia said, "Damn kid, you really need to have a good time vith a friend." "I know, but I don't have any." Canada said still put down. "Vhat are you talking abuot, you're vith the awesome vone aren't you?" Prussia said with a grin. "You want to be my friend?" "No, I don't vant to be, I am."

Prussia said pulling Canada into a soft headlock and giving him a gentle noogie. Canada was so happy, he started to liven up. They both danced to some good music and when they were both wasted as hell, they rented a room at a hotel. THey stumbled into the room and after kicking the door closed, they fell on the bed, and continued laughing, "Hey Canada, vant to know how ve can really have a great time?" "How?" Canada asked with flushed cheeks. Prussia pulled Canada's face into his and kissed him. "P-Prussia!" He exclaimed and talked. Prussia claimed Canada's lips, and tapped Canada's thigh, "No talking fraulein." He then shifted Canada's body until he was over the slender boy. He attacked Canada's neck, causing Canada to mewl with pleasurable discomfort. "P-Prussia." He moaned.

Prussia licked Canada's neck with his wet warm tongue roughly, letting Canada's neck soften from the hot moisture and then nibbling and breaking skin a bit, as he suckeled the smaller man's neck. "Prussia...mna, is this okay?" "It's fucking great, you taste amazing." Prussia said not realizing what Canada meant. Canada ran his hands through Prussia's silver-white hair, "N-No...I mean, us, guys, doing this." "If you're doing it vith the awesome me, then who gives a damn? Gays, bis, vhatever, ve're all human, ve all love. So vho fucking cares?" He said and then his hand slid down the boy's clothed chest slowly unbuttoning the button-down shirt and tracing the soft tender Canadian's skin. "Vhow, I've never seen such flawless skin...you're perfect, just fucking awesome." Prussia said and took one of Canada's taut nubs into his mouth, his teeth twisting and turning it.

Canada's eyes water from the extreme pleasure. He arched his back, trying to get Prussia's mouth to claim the little treasure. Prussia sucked deeply, causing Canada's light erection to harden. "Heh, that did it for you? Are you just that easy to come? Too bad, I think I'll make you vait a little longer." He grinned mischieviously and then licked up every inch of Canada's sweet skin. "Mmmhmmhhaaa." Canada breathed deeply in the immense bliss of it all. "You are good at this." Canada breathed. Prussia only chuckled and then he stripped Canada of his beige blazer and white undershirt and ran his hands along Canada's nearly feminine form. "You're shaped like a chick, so slender and fragile, I'm almost afraid I'm gonna break you. Oh vell." He smirked and unbuttoned Canada's pants. "W-Wait," Canada said lightly. "Vhat, you're not backing out are you?" Prussia said with light disappointment.

"N-No, I just..." Canada reached up a bit and started to strip Prussia of his own clothes. When Prussia was barechested like Canada, the Canadian smiled and kissed the space between Prussia's man breasts. "You're so broad...it's kinda beautiful...and rugged at the same time." Prussia grinned, "Glad you think so." He then stripped Canada's pants off, "Now are you going to be a good boy?" Canada nodded blushing heavily. "Good." Prussia said and finished undressing Canada, and stuck two fingers into Canada's entrance. Canada turned his head and panted as Prussia's fingers thrusted into him. Canada's member began to bubble with precum. "Such an eager little boy you are." Prussia chuckled.

Canada whined from the sexual tension that had built up under his manhood's head. "Prussia, please. T-Take me." Canada begged. Prussia tugged at Canada's ear with his teeth playfully, "Do you deserve it? DO you want it that bad?" He teased. Canada whimpered and rubbed his crotch against Prussia's own clothed groin. "Heheh, i'll take that as a yes." Prussia then stripped himself and then rested the head at Canada's entrance, and said with soft seriousness. "This may hurt a bit." Canada nodded and his eyes shot wide open as Prussia entered going in and out slowly and softly. "Ow! Ow! Oh! Mnnha...Okay, the pain's going away." Canada whimpered as he clutched Prussia's muscular arms. Prussia nodded and began to fuck Canada long and deep, going faster as the rythym allowed.

But as Canada's violent screams of ecstasy grew, Prussia's thrusts became wild and frenzied, he lost all sense of time, and all he couuld concentrate on was the boy he was fucking. After a few minutes, Canada screamed, "P-Prussia, I'm about to-to-ahhhh!" He shut his eyes tight, and Prussia snapped, "No, open your eyes, I want to see your face when you come." Canada obeyed and when he came, Prussia realized he was in love with that face. So soft, and kind, submissive, loving, and in need of love and attention. Everything Prussia needed. When he came himself, into Canada, he set the boy down, and laid next to Canada, and held him tight. "You are awesome." Prussia kissed Canada again, but this time it was softer, and filled with loving warmth. And after an hour Prussia took Canada again, but this time he made love to the soft sandy blonde boy. "Thanks Prussia, you know, I don't feel so alone anymore."

So the following week at the World Meeting, when Prussia was bored and Canada looked the way Prussia felt. He said, "Sorry boys, I need to take a piss." Canada saw that Prussia eyed him. Canada smiled lightly and said, "Uh, I need to use the facilities too." And followed Prussia, where they spent the rest of the meeting in their, having their own kind of meeting.


End file.
